Hate
by RavenHeart101
Summary: If I could than I’d be with him! It is just too hard to be away from Bella! I cannot stand not being with her, Rosalie! But I don’t want to lose him, either!” Slash. Bella and slight Edward bashing. Swearing. Some OOCness.
1. Rosalie

Hate

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A: N- Uh… this is my first Twilight story… ever. And to tell you the truth I did not really like the books… and I sort of didn't like the movie. Although I did love Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. Edward was okay… but gees Bella… I hate her. Than I got sucked into the fan fiction world and there was barely any Edward and Jasper stories… so I decided to write one myself. So here is… my idea on why Rosalie hates (or hated) Bella.

**Warnings- Spoilers, slash, Bella bashing and some Edward bashing. **

* * *

She could not stand one more night of trying to convince the empath that her stupid brother would not break his heart once more. Of course, Edward seemed too dense to notice anyone but _perfect Bella_. She hated her for it. She despised the picture perfect brunette for what she was doing to her youngest sibling. She hated seeing the barely concealed pain that would flicker in his honey eyes whenever Edward gave her the look that he used to give to him. She snorted at the girl across the lunchroom as she all but fell over Edward. Damn girl did not even have a sense of coordination. Edward's eyes floated over to their table and she looked away, gazing instead at the youngest. He refused to look at her as he pushed roughly from the table and left the room quickly.

She shared a meaningful look with her husband nodding for him to go after the youngest. Emmett nodded before he left the table squeezing her hand before he exited. Edward's golden eyes followed him before they snapped back to the two girls at the table. Alice looked nervous, scared even. She knew why she did it. She knew why they all did it. What she did not know was why _he_ did it. Why did he insist on playing this game if he knew how much it hurt him? Alice sent her a worried look before leaning across the table. "Is he going to be okay?" She whispered knowing that if their brother really wanted to hear he could.

"No." She brushed a piece of blonde hair from her eyes. "He did it again last night." Her eyes fell on the boy whose attention was now stolen by the annoying human girl. "Honestly. Get a room." She muttered. Alice snickered from behind her hand while Edward barely suppressed a glare. She smirked.

"Did he forget why we got 'married'?" Alice said adding her own quotations in the air as she said married. She let out a sharp laugh causing people from other tables to look at her in wonder.

"Oh come now, Alice." Edward looked hopeful. "We all know why he's doing this." His eyes flickered over to their table.

"And why's that?"

"To bring our family down to ashes… quite literally I assume." Alice snorted.

"5…4…3…2…1… To Bio I go!" She sang under her breath causing the blonde to laugh.

"Shall I?" She asked standing up from their table and offering her hand to the pixy like girl. Alice slid her arm into hers as they trotted off, their noses stuck up in the air.

"What did I do to annoy her?" She heard a quiet voice from behind her whisper to her brother who she knew was just itching to pick a fight.

"Ignore Rosalie, she's just…" He searched for the right word before entering his own Biology class with the brown haired bitch. She scowled at their backs before her and Alice turned into their own classroom.

* * *

She could not escape him forever. Therefore, he, of course, found her right after school. He grabbed her arm roughly. "What's wrong with you?" He asked sharply. She glared up at him dangerously.

"Don't pretend that you don't know." She snapped ripping her arm out of his grasp.

He glared at her, stepping closer. "If I had a choice I wouldn't be doing this." He hissed. She snorted.

"I heard what you said to her. About you not being able to live without her. What a piece of bullshit."

"I don't want to do this."

"Than don't!"

"I can't-"

"Yes you _damn well can_ Edward Cullen!" She pointed a finger at his chest. "You can do whatever the _hell_ you want."

"If I could than I'd be with _him_! It is just too hard to be away from Bella! I cannot stand not being with her, Rosalie! _But I don't want to lose him, either_!"

"Well that's too bad for you than!" She yelled back. Edward glared at her, his fist popping out before he knew what happened. She stumbled holding her shoulder. Emmett raced into the room looking at Edward with wide eyes as he stepped in front of her.

"Rosalie-" Edward started, angry with himself.

"Go to your maiden, _Prince_ Edward." She spit out, grinding her teeth in anger. "No one here will miss you." And she stalked out of the room, ignoring his desperate cries all the way.

* * *

It happened again that night. The endless want for tears but never receiving your wish. She could not stand not doing anything as she held her brother in comfort. Emmett was by her side, stroking his light brown hair carefully as he buried his head into her side. Alice entered the room, crawling into bed beside him and turned so that she was facing him. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he buried his face into Rosalie's soft hair. She swore that she would not let Edward hurt him like this again. He would be regretting the day that he laid eyes on Bella. No one hurt their sibling and got away with it. Not even one of their own.

* * *

He drove her to school that morning. Alice suppressed the glare that she wanted to send his way as Jasper hid himself in his car. Edward was looking for him, gazing at them with curiosity when he only saw one hostile person. Alice raised her head and smiled at them, waving happily. Emmett smiled at his brother, and the four left the parking lot, ignoring their brother and his "girlfriend" as they went. His eyes followed Jasper all the way, as him and Alice gripped hands. She smiled; she could tell by the look in his eyes that he felt betrayed. One thing was for sure. You never pissed off Rosalie Hale and got away with it. _Never_.

* * *

A: N- Do you think I should write more or just leave it here? It's up to you.


	2. Emmett

Hate

By: RavenHeart101

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A: N- Hmmmm…. So I was asked to continue this and I had absolutely no idea what else to put but I thought I would try it. I have decided to have every chapter from a different person in the family's perspective. I thought I would try Emmett for a change, so here goes.

**Warnings- Spoilers, slash, Bella bashing and some Edward bashing.

* * *

  
**

He was pissed. Scratch that, Emmett Cullen was beyond pissed. He could not understand what caused the person who he thought of as a brother to choose her over their little, sweet and innocent emapth. Oh and he tried telling him, but did he listen, oh no. Edward Cullen never listened to anyone but human Isabella Swan. And he did hate her, he hated her beyond comparison to anyone else but it was all part of their plan. Scare her away by being too nice. Problem was it was not working, and if it was not working then they were all screwed and their family would have to make the choice of supporting one family member or the other.

Now, of course, Jasper knew nothing of their plan. They could not allow him to figure it out; if he did, they were all screwed. He would not allow it. Even if he knew that Edward had hurt him and would keep on hurting him until there was nothing left to take, he had given his heart to the fellow vampire. That is what pissed off Emmett more than anything else. Jasper was willing to have his own heart broken to pieces until there was nothing left in order for Edward to live happily ever after. And he did not like it. He did not like it one bit.

He was angry, but when he saw Edward grab him into his clutched and break his heart, again he grew into the monster the blood made him. Jasper was family, he was his best friend. Therefore, he agreed to his mate's master plan. First thing's first they had to all get into position. Rosalie was the one person out of them all that would stay hating Bella. Jasper would be silent as usual. And Alice- she would fuel the flame. She would make Edward jealous in her own secretive devious way. Her job was to make it seem like she had stolen and taken Jasper's heart for her own.

When it came time for their plan to be activated to a very high extent they had to let Carlisle and Esme in on the operation or they would definitely notice something wrong with them. He glanced at his linked hands with Rosalie and offered her an attentive smile as she raised a pale hand to the door of the father's study. He uttered a soft come in and they entered. They had all been in here many times. Emmett stood behind Rosalie as she sat in the seat across from her father's desk. He raised his blonde head to gaze at them. "Yes?" He asked simply. Rosalie could not help but smirk slightly at the word.

"We have a plan." She stated her voice calm and collected. She gazed at her manicured nails and Emmett hid a smile in his hand.

Carlisle raised a blonde eyebrow, pushing his papers away from him. "What kind of plan?" He asked evenly never removing his eyes from hers.

She gazed up at him. Emmett was the one that answered. "The kind of plan that, in the end, helps a suffering member of our family." They all knew whom he was talking about, and Carlisle seemed rather surprised at the thought.

"Really now?" He asked cautiously. "Maybe I should call Esme." He suggested knowing that she would hear him the moment he said her name. She was in the doorway in less than a minute. "Now, why are you telling us about this plan of yours?"

"Edward's planning on bringing the little human home, and I think that we should teach him a lesson." Rosalie answered easily.

"Unless you haven't noticed, Edward's been breaking Jazz's heart slowly with each word. He is withdrawing and blaming it on Bella's scent when we all really know that if he wanted to resist he could. He strong enough for that." Emmett concluded for his mate.

Esme nodded slowly. "Yes… I have noticed what's been going on with Jasper."

"He's retreated into himself." Rosalie supplied for her.

Emmett voiced another concern. "We don't know what he'll do to himself if this carries on."

Carlisle sighed and leaned back in his seat. He gazed at the couple with a certain gleam in his eye, protectiveness maybe. "What exactly does this plan entail?" And their plan just got that much better.

* * *

A: N- Yeah, I know it's short but it's a work in progress. The next chapter will probably be Alice. So yeah… what do you all think?


End file.
